


Everytime we say goodbye

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kneazles are incredible, Loss of companion, Newtina Appreciation Month, Soulmates, Tissue Warning, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: “Everytime we say goodbye, I wonder why a little. Why the gods above me,who must be in the know, think so little of me they allow you to go.”-Cole Porter (song and lyrics 1944)





	Everytime we say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for Newtina appreciation month, week 4: Farewell.

 

Newt awoke with a spring in his step, filled with buoyant energy he practically jogged downstairs for breakfast, only pausing on alert to muffled movement. Creeping down as if stalking a beast, he became momentarily panicked at the thought it could be one of Grindelwald’s henchmen. Gathering his wits he reminded himself that couldn’t be the case, he had been captured and locked safely away in a cell. Moving closer to the kitchen he catches the scent of coffee, a hopeful heart drums wildly within his chest, _it couldn’t be_.

Edging through the doorway he sees her leaning against the sink, mug in hand, staring over the garden with a wistful smile. For a long silent moment he admires her: the soft slight curves, porcelain stretch of skin, and her now shoulder length brown hair -just this side of tamed. Shuffling forward he edged closer until noticing his presence she turned toward him, a slow grin gave way to a radiant smile, “Well good morning, it isn’t like you to oversleep.”

Newt looked down and grinned like a fool, unable to help himself he blurted out an awkwardly flirtatious response, “I’m certain that being greeted like this every morning would provide extra incentive to wake far earlier.”

Brightened by his flattery Tina turned to prepare his tea, exactly as he preferred it, before sitting down across from him with his favorite breakfast of toast and strawberry jam. Nursing her coffee she peered at him over the cup, he hadn’t taken his eyes from her since he’d come downstairs. Typically he’d run on talking to her about this creature, or that law, and she’d sit there patiently listening to him ramble. “Newt you’d better stop daydreamin’ and eat before it gets cold.”

Reaching out he took her hand in his own squeezing it tightly, “Your so warm...and soft, how I’ve missed just holding your hand in mine.” Squeezing it back she smiled tightly, looking away before a pained expression overtook her features, “I wish you’d take better care of yourself, I...”

Cutting her off he grabbed her other hand in his, “I’ve been taking excellent care of your stargazers, they’ve bloomed beautifully this summer. You’ll also be happy to know I’m getting along quite well with Mauler, despite the fact he much prefers your company to mine.”

Tears collected in his eyes as he held on to her hands desperately, “Please don’t leave me again Tina, please...I...I can’t keep saying goodbye to you. I can’t bare it. My heart is shattered can’t you see?”

Reaching up she ran a gentle hand through his messy hair before wiping at the tears that ran freely down his face. Rounding the table she set down upon his lap kissing his forehead, “I’m so sorry Newt, I can’t...” Taking her hand he turned it over to place a lingering kiss on her palm, “You know the last time I held this hand it was so cold, how can you be so warm in this moment, tell me?”

Standing she caressed his face longingly as Hoppy jumped down from the worktop and made off into the garden, chasing after who knows what. “Lemme go get her before she gets ahold of another doxy, you remember what a mess it was last time.”

He sat back watching her blur into the light as she too stepped out into the garden; closing his eyes he reopened them to Mauler watchfully peering down over him as he slept.

Sitting up slowly, joints aching with rheumatism, Newt trudgingly made his way down the stair. Flicking his wand he prepared coffee and his tea with toast as he leaned over the sink, breathing laboured, to look out over the garden. The scent of stargazer lilies drifted throughout the house and both Milly and Mauler jumped on the worktop opposite him watching as he floated the food along with a tuna treat from the small kitchen. Slowly making his way through their small park, kneazles close behind, he clipped several of Tina’s lilies, the wearisome journey felt as if it had taken him forever. Finally arriving, he lowered himself to the ground gently placing the flowers and treat at her headstone before stroking Milly’s fur.

“Well Maul, Mil, your mother visited me last night. Your sister of course journeyed on just before her but waited, you’ll be pleased to note, so she wasn’t alone.”

Touching her headstone, beneath which both Tina and her favorite kneazle lay in rest, he placed a cup of coffee and piece of toast with jam at its base, ready to resume their unfinished conversation.

Tina always did do a lot of the listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching a very sad animation about the loss of a cat, so there’s where my head was at. Kneazles being close kin to cats inspired this I suppose. They are also able to guide those they trust if they are lost so why not across planes of existence? I’m gonna hunt up the video and put it on tumblr if anyone needs a decent cry! 
> 
> The song, if anyone is interested was written by the amazing American songwriter Cole Porter. If you’d like a listen, check out Natalie Cole’s rendition from the movie ‘DeLovely’ (a movie based loosely on Cole Porter’s life- it will probably also make you cry!)  
> Check out my tumblr for the song!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/epochapocrypha  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
